


Begging for Love

by meme_seok



Series: Uta No Prince Sama [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Graphic Description, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_seok/pseuds/meme_seok
Summary: After the succession of becoming part of an Idol group, his connections with Masato had been growing well, less fighting, no attitude, it was nice. For Ren, it had been an odd feeling, seeing Masato everyday, singing, playing piano, dancing. He was in his element and Ren grew absorbed in Masato.





	Begging for Love

**Author's Note:**

> //This is my first work ever, if you feel the need to advise me on what I can do better, leave a comment! I'm not good with dialogue format yet, so please keep it in mind.//!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on here, so cut me some slack if its not good. I'll be writing chapter two soon!!//

_No, he didn't change his style.._

_Did he get a haircut..? No, it can't be._

_Maybe he grew taller?_

_God damn it! What is it?!_

_Why can't I stop thinking about him, about Masato..what is it about him, that makes my heart skip a beat._

* * *

 

 Ren reached in the pocket of his sweatpants, grabbing the slick phone to check the time. It was 7:50, he was five minutes early for practice. No reason in particular to why he was early, just that he was told to change his attitude lately. He pursed his soft lips, pushing the phone back to the pocket and opened the door to the practice room. To his surprise, he wasn't the first one here.

 Down on the floor was no one other than the blue haired male called Masato. Ren watched the male for a moment, who had been doing stretches, and finally decided to speak up. 

* * *

 

"And here I was, proud that I actually gave a damn about practice this morning." The ginger scoffed, closing the door behind him. 

Masato glanced over subtly at the tall male, giving a simple shrug. It was too early for him to be in the talking mood, or to even deal with Ren at that. He patted the spot on the wood floor that was next him, giving Ren a sign that he could join him.

Ren gave a small grin, his body immediately moving down on the floor next to the blue haired boy. 

"So, no yelling at me yet? No cursing, hitting me. Masa-kun is being nice so early this morning.." Ren muttered, trying to poke some humor at the cold face.

"I'll insult you if you want me to." Masato simply replied, stretching his arms out to his toes. He let out a relaxed sigh, he wasn't use to the exercise. 

"No no! As much as I like your insults, let's be on good terms for today, I mean, we're gonna be making music together from now on." Ren explained, giving a small smile to the mirror in front of the two.

Masato didn't resist the small smile that fell on his lips, looking at his friend in the mirror. "Alright, if that's what you want." 

Other members started to appear in the room, it was time for practice. The two got up from the ground and joined the rest. Time for work.

* * *

 

Peace didn't last for long, anger rose once choreography practice started. It wasn't everyone, but tension grew when Masato, and of course, Ren, were butting heads once again.

"Step on my feet one more time.." The ginger warned at Masato, grilling him down with cold eyes. 

"Then don't get in my way if you don't want me to step on your feet." Masato retorted back, crossing his arms.

The two were already sweating from the tiring choreography they were trying to learn. Too bad the two weren't able to cooperate. 

They started from the beginning once again, intense stares at their reflection so they couldn't lose focus. Just as Ren began to get the hang of it, he was kicked by Masato. 

"Fuck! Can't you just watch it? Stay out of my way!" Ren snapped at Masato.

"Move out of my way then! Do you expect me to pay attention to you when I'm focusing on my moves?" The other yelled back, his fists beginning to clench. 

Ren stomped up on to him his hands pushing him against the wall harshly. He tried avoiding this exact thing by being nice this morning. 

"Listen here..I'm trying to be nice to you, but don't start anything with me now." Ren muttered, trying to keep their problems low-key.

Masato didn't try to resist the slightly taller one, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop him. He let out a defeated sigh, cursing under his breath. "Fine. We'll do this later." 

* * *

It was evening now, practice was over, and the halls were quiet. Ren was still on edge from earlier, he hoped he didn't go too far. He couldn't control his anger well. The ginger's hands were stuffed in his pockets like usual, his sea blue eyes staring at the leather shoes. He scoffed to himself, a grin placed on his lips. "I'm sure Masa-kun won't want to fight.." He opened the door to his shared dorm room. 

"So you finally showed up, huh. Come here, we gotta talk." Masato immediately ordered, setting down the small cup of green tea he made. He stood up, grabbing another small cup of tea and setting it down on the table. "Sit."

Ren was taken back from how calm he was, his face frozen in place. "A..alright." He made his way in and sat down across from him, crossing his legs. By now he knew the respectful way of sitting from Masato. 

"So..is this about earlier..? Look I'm sorry about th-"

"It was my fault." Masato cut him off, tapping his finger against the rim of his cup. "I should've watched my positioning, I'm sorry Jinguji." 

Ren stared at him, once again speechless by his acts. _Was Masato really taking the whole 'good-terms' thing seriously?'_

"Oh..it's fine let's push this off." Ren smiled after thinking for a while. He liked the Masato who was obedient and kind like this. He lifted up the cup, taking a sip of the green tea that was slightly bitter. He cleared his throat and stood up after, opening his arms.

"Lets hug on it." Ren stated.

"H-hug on it? Can't we just shake on it! I don't want to hug you!" Masato replied defensively.

"Hey..I thought we were on good terms, Masato~" 

Masato let out a defeated sigh, and stood up slowly, walking around the table to Ren. He looked up at him with a sour face, hesitantly, but slowly, wrapping his arms around the taller one.

Ren felt his stomach tingle subtly at the feeling, his own arms wrapping around Masato's back. He gave a few rough pats before pushing him away. 

"Alright, enough of that. Let's play some darts, huh?" Ren grinned, leaning down to look at Masato.

Masato, who could feel his face heat up, looked down at the tatami mat, blinking himself back to reality. 

"Alright. Let's play"

 


End file.
